Maga
is a Beast-Man of Rinjuken Akugata. He is one of the Five Venom Fists, wearing a yellow sash. Character History The , a yellow-sash wearing user of the Confrontation Beast Toad-Fist style who emphasizes on an iron body defense. The Toad Fist allows its practicer to neutralize the ability to feel pain, as well as develop a strong and hard body. Body and mind of lead, extremely dim-witted. His venom induces chills. In Lesson 7, it is revealed that he is in love with Sorisa, and that he would do anything for her love. He is also extremely protective of Sorisa, as he viciously attacked the Rangers after he mistook Sorisa throttling GekiBlue for a bout of hugging and kissing. After getting advice from Mele, Maga toughens up and convinces Sorisa to join him in creating a deadly combination of their abilities. Just as a tadpole transforms into a toad, Maga, after fulfilling his love, dramatically changed his personality into an arrogant strong louse. He is destroyed when his barrier is penetrated by a shot from the GekiBazooka. Personality Maga is not the smartest among the five. Forms are the warriors revived by Rio performing the Ringi technique "Rinzai". The Rinsi are in turn led by Mele, who is in charge of their development in some cases, being low-level users in the Akugata, they wear masks formed by a hat and a blindfold and use lances as their weapons. If a Rinshi can cross through the Chamber of Trials, defeating the other Rinshi inside single-handed, he/she can remove the mask and the animal motif on the forehead materializes, with the Rinshi receiving new attire and promoted to the more powerful rank of Rinrinsi who can assume "Beast-Man" form for a tentative amount of time. When they die, their bodies petrify and explode in violent bluish flames. - Rinrinshi= The are high-ranking Rinshi who pass the Chamber of Trials, allowed to remove the mask as the animal signature to his/her fighting style forms on the forehead and gain a new attire to signal the rank. Rinrinshi can obtain Beast-Man form, but only for a short among of time depending on the level of Rinki amassed inside. However, the Rinrinshi empowered by Maku's power can assume Beast-Man form for an indefinite amount of time. Like the Rinshi, the Rinrinshi die as their bodies petrify and explode in violent bluish flames. - Beast-Man= When a fighter of the Akugata performs the Ringi Beast-Man Wicked Body Change, he/she turns into a , a fighting form that resembles the user's Rin Jūken style's animal and allows him/her to fully utilize that style's Ringi. They are each named putting the first kana of their beast's Japanese name at the end of it. Toad Ringi * : allows the user to throw his warts as though they were grenades. * : Maga's secret Ringi that allows him to produce a gelatinous liquid from his body that congeals into a powerful shield that is impervious to almost all attacks. }} Notes Portrayal *Maga was voiced by Takashi Nagasako Behind the Scenes *His name is an anagram of Gama (ガマ), the Japanese name of "Toad" Trivia In a 2007 event, Maga is seen fighting Gekired, but when setting up GekiRed for a backflip, the latter gets injured. The clip of the blunder can be seen on World’s Dimbest Performers 10, taking the number 19 spot. Appearances * Juken Sentai Gekiranger **''Lesson 3: Shio-Shio! Cleaning Power'' **''Lesson 4: Zowa-Zowa! The Five Venom Fists'' **''Lesson 5: Uja-Uja! What Should I Do?'' **''Lesson 6: Juwān! …What's That?'' **''Lesson 7: Shuba-Shuba Dancing!'' **''Lesson 8: Koto-Koto… Earnestly Koto-Koto'' See also References Category:Rinjuken Beast-Men Category:Amphibian Themed Villains Category:Five Venom Fists